(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box assembly having lighting and warning functions, more particularly a tool box assembly including a tool box body having an integrated circuit control device mounted thereon for controlling light bulbs or light emitting diodes to be all on, flashing, or all off, whereby the tool box assembly, in addition to storing tools, can be used as a warning sign or, when the light bulbs or all on, as a lighting device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool boxes and warning signs have their respective functions. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional tool box includes upper and lower covers pivotally connected to form a box structure, and can only be used for storing tools. FIG. 2 shows a conventional warning sign for cars, which does not have any other function than as a sign of warning on the road. Besides, the conventional warning sign itself is not a light generating body, and it is provided with reflecting labels for reflecting the light from coming cars. If the light from a coming car is not strong enough, the warning sign cannot be clearly seen, and its warning effect is thus discounted.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool box assembly having lighting and warning functions, which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.